Love Me For Eternity
by Emmett Princess
Summary: Lizzie is taken in by the Cullen family when trouble arises with Jasper's control.  She's Jasper's singer, going against everyone's wishes only causes a wolf sized problem. Rated MA


_Chapter 1: Singer_

Rosalie POV

I could hear a girl's cry for help when I was on my way to the house. Something told me I shouldn't ignore it but I continued to drive. The night was as black as blood thirsty eyes but my vision was perfectly clear. The cries for help could no longer be ignored so I turned my car around and followed the sounds to a dark alley.

It was in that alley I found her a young woman maybe twenty five or twenty seven at the most. Creepy Mike Newton has her underneath him raping her. My cell phone buzzed with a call from Alice she must have seen this happening. I guess I'd better explain how that's possible. You see my family and I are vampires and Alice can see the future. Not all of us are gifted but Alice… well let me say she is never wrong.

Smelling human blood made my throat burn but I pushed forward into the alley anyway because I've never tasted human blood and I don't intend to start now. The girl cries for Mike to stop that it hurts her but he doesn't. Rage was building in my chest to kill the bastard then all of the sudden as if he'd been there the entire time Emmett appears holding my hand.

"Rosie don't bother with him just help the girl, you can do this," he encourages pushing me further into the alley.

I smile lovingly at him once I reach the girl "What's your name honey?" I whisper holding her hand.

Her eyes flutter open "Lizzie, my name is Lizzie," she says staring at me with eyes the color Emmett's used to be.

I brush her hair from her face "I'm Rosalie and that big guy down that way is my other half, Emmett."

This poor girl needs medical help and quickly before she loses too much blood to survive. I motion Emmett over and hand her to him. Lizzie's eyes open again to meet Emmett's gold ones making a smile appear on both of their faces.

"Am I dead Rosalie?" Lizzie whispers thinking Emmett can't hear her.

I smile sweetly "No, why do you think that?" I asked pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I should be then because the pain is nearly unbearable for me," she grunts as we approach my car.

Emmett's eyes met mine and in a silent agreement we pulled into the garage. Knowing Jasper our brother wouldn't handle the scent of human blood Emmett winced. I nodded and carried Lizzie into Carlisle office with vampire speed. Carlisle studied the girl before him and his face held a pained expression.

I sat down on the couch by Carlisle's desk slowly "Her name is Lizzie, she's been raped by Mike Newton but that's all I can really say, I don't know anything about her."

Alice broke into the office in a rush "That's her!" she squeaked. "She's Jasper's singer!"

A singer is a human whose blood sings to a certain vampire. Once you've smelled the blood of your singer it is damn near impossible to control your blood lust. My family drinks the blood of animals so we can live among humans in their world. A singer for Jasper means double the hunting trips for him. Jasper has control issues because he has lived off the blood of humans for much longer than the rest of the family.

Lizzie is quite beautiful she reminds me a little of Esme. Esme is the mother figure in our home and most of us with the exception of Carlisle consider Esme our mother. Esme has long wavy brown hair. We all have gold eyes and pale skin which Lizzie has failed to notice given her ordeal. Carlisle is examining her when I decide that it is probably best for me go downstairs before my own bloodlust control is tested.

Once I reach the family room I spot Emmett in our kitchen cooking. I wrap my arms around his bulky frame wondering how he knew I would or even could bring Lizzie into our home without a second thought. Turning to face me he smiles complete with dimples. A large hand snakes around my back pulling me securely to his chest.

"Are you okay Rosie?" he asks planting a sweet kiss on my head.

"She's so young Emmett, what was I even thinking bringing her here? Alice is insistent that this girl is the one she has been seeing in her visions," I sob wishing that for once I could just cry.

"You brought Lizzie here because your instincts told you to do that. She needs and we'll help her if it does turn out that her blood sings to Jazz we will deal with it when we get there."

I can't lie and tell you that it doesn't bother me that Emmett was attentive to this human girl. Sure it angers me and downright pisses me off but I'll ignore it for now because she won't be staying here long anyway. The staircase creaks with old age as the human descends towards me with Carlisle behind her.

The entire family gathers in the living room and Lizzie looks uncomfortable standing in the middle of the room being stared at. Esme is quick to offer her seat to which Lizzie quickly scurries to. I hear Edward muffle a laugh, Emmett jabs him in the ribs quickly. Lizzie hears this altercation and she stands up glaring in Edward's direction. Anger flashes in her ocean blue eyes and to be honest I want her to yell at Edward for his behavior the fucking ass deserves it.

"What the hell is so funny? You think it's funny that the creep raped me within an inch of my life?" she screams.

Edward is my brother, a fucking ass but my brother regardless "Honestly? No but your fear is amusing, I'm sorry," he says staring at me.

The room is silent for a few minutes until Lizzie starts to charge for Edward. In a defensive move Lizzie is thrown across the room. Sweetness fills the air and time stops enough for me to realize I smell blood. Jasper attempts to lunge for Lizzie before we stop him. Emmett scoops Lizzie into his arms and runs out the door with her. Jasper is growling and snarling against our restraint attempts and that's when he says the words I don't want to hear.

"Let go! I must have her! Her blood is calling me!"

_Oh boy we are in deep shit now!_


End file.
